could it be love
by Grip of Chaosurukai
Summary: harry and ron show their true feelings for ginny and hermione GWHP RWHG
1. could it be

Disclamer: I do not own anything in this story(I would lik to own ginny*ggg*) and I do not trie to make money with this story.  
  
Harry was lying awake in his bed. He was thinking about his last year in hogwarts.  
  
He thought about how he lost his godfather, at this thought a lonely tear was running down his cheek. He lost his second father, like his first, in the fight with a deatheater.  
  
He also thought about his friends. Ron, hermione and Ginny.  
  
Ginny  
  
He felt something in his stomach. He didn't know what it was and so he tried to sleep.  
  
Just when he was falling asleep he heard something knocking at the window.  
  
It was pig. He hastily opened the window and pig zoomed in and flew around the room. Harry cought him and took the letter that was attachted to his feet.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hows it going mate? Hope the muggles are treating you right. I know it is hard for you now that sirius is dead. But don't even think that it could be your fault. It isn`t. My dad talked to Dumbledore. He says that we can take you over here by tomorrow morning. And at the moment he is putting some protection spells on the house. So be ready by the morning.  
  
Yours Ron Ps.: Greetings from Ginny.  
  
A little smile has built up on harrys face by the time he had finished the letter. He would be able to leave the Dursleys soon.  
  
Harry started to pack right away so that he would be ready in the mornig. When he finished he tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He was thinking about the greetings from ginny all the time.  
  
Why am I thinking about ginny she is rons little sister.  
  
And there was the feeling in the stomach again.  
  
He tried to sleep again and this time it worked. But he wasn't sleeping well. He had a nightmare and was whispering:  
  
"No.Please.Stop...Ginny!"He shouted the last word. And he awoke, sweat all over him.  
  
"No.. Ginny!!!!!"  
  
Autors note: This is my first harry potter fanfic. So don't be too strikt.*lookssheepishly* Hope you like it when you like it I will write more. Yours urukai 


	2. Dream

Disclamer: don´t own anything bla bla don't make money blabla.....  
  
Dream  
  
He tried to sleep again and this time it worked. But he wasn't sleeping well. He had a nightmare and was whispering:  
  
"No.Please.Stop...Ginny!" He shouted the last word. And he awoke, sweat all over him.  
  
"No.. Ginny!!!!!"  
  
Harry took on his glasses. He looked around. "It was only a dream." Harry thought of what he dreamt: He was the burrow. He went through the house. He stopped at Ginnys room. He opened the door and saw three men in black robes around her cursing her he tried to get too her but this moment he woke up.  
  
"it was only a dream.. it was only a dream.." Harry told himself over and over again. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. He tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't. He was crying and shaking his hands holding his feet to his body.  
  
Boom.  
  
With a loud crack in the air. Mr. And Mrs Weasly aparated in his room. "Harry.., oh my god what is it? Are you ok??" Mrs. Weasly ran to him and pulled him too her. Harry couldn't stop shaking. He told Mrs. and Mr. Weasly what he had seen.  
  
Mr. Weasly aparated home the second he heard it. He came back ten seconds later with Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!!" Harry stood up ran too her and pulled her in a tight hug. "your are al right.. thank god you're all right." For some reason he began to cry again. "I won't be long.. I can't breath.." Harry let go off her and wiped away hiss tears.  
  
They took Harrys things and Mr.Weasly took out a portkey.  
  
They arrived save at the burrow. Harry was so happy that he was back. First time this day e smiled. Mrs. Weasly took him to the kitchen where she made tea.  
  
Harry was still shaking a little bit. Ginny is all right why are you shaking?? Harry couldn't answer his question.  
  
"So. You are the reason why I had to stand up this early??" Ginny stared at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry." Harry looked at his feet, the last thing he wanted is to make the Weaslys have problems because if him.  
  
"Its ok. But why was I waked?? Dad hadn't told me anything. He just took me and we portkeyed(my own invented word) to you." Ginny wasn't smiling any more she looked like ,with a touch of your finger, you could make her fall out off the chair.  
  
So Harry told her the dream he had.  
  
He was looking at his feet again when he had finished the story.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled in a tight hug.  
  
Ginny kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you for worrying about me."  
  
Harrys face was as red as Ginnys hair when he stared at her while she was going back to her room.  
  
Mr. And Mrs.Weasly went also to bed and Harry did the same.  
  
Ron was still sleeping. So Harry also tried to sleep a bit. But he couldn't.  
  
He stood up and went to Ginnys room. He sat down at the wall opposite her door.  
  
And after half an hour he fell asleep.  
  
.....  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!!"  
  
Autorsnote:I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it.  
  
@ginnyrules: thanks for your review. I started writing the chapter when I got you review. I hope you like the way the story goes. 


	3. Beautiful

Disclamer: I own everthing *evilloughter* and I am making lots ofmoney with this story! That's the wa I would like it*evilgrin* But you know how it is*sitsinacornerandcrys*  
  
Chapter3: Beautiful  
  
Ron was still sleeping. So Harry also tried to sleep a bit. But he couldn't.  
  
He stood up and went to Ginnys room. He sat down at the wall opposite her door.  
  
And after half an hour he fell asleep.  
  
.....  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!!"  
  
Harry woke up every bone in his body hurting. He looked up straight up in Ginnys eyes.  
  
"Harry are you alright?? What are you doing on the floor??" Ginny looked at him like sshe would see him the first time. Harrys face went weaslyred"a.. i..i..i..wwwas worried a.a.about you." Harrys face went so red that he thought it is boiling.  
  
"Oh. And for that you lie down in front of my room?? Your so silly. The next time you knock on my door and ask if I am alright ok??"  
  
"yeah" Harry was looking at his feet all the while ginny talked to him.  
  
"And now stand up. I'll make tea for you." With that ginny headed right to the kitchen. Harry stared at her back till she disappeared in the kitchen.  
  
She is so beautiful. Harry shook his head what was he thinking. That's rons little sister you can't think she is beautiful.  
  
At this moment Ron came doen the stairs. "Hey mate. What are you doing on the floor??" "Long story. Lets go and have a cup of tea."  
  
With this words harry huried down the stairs. Leaving a very confused ron.  
  
"Morning Harry!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him from the kitchen desk. "Mohhhhhhrninghh" Harry said yawnin. He rubbed his eyes and looked aroundin the kitchen. Ginny was going in his direction with two cups of tea. She sat down next to hi and offered him one of the cups. "Thanks." Said harry. As he took the cup out of ginnys hand he touched her. Both of them became a little reder in face.  
  
"Whats on with you two??" Ron sat opposite Harry and was still lookin very confused.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry and Ginny rather shouted than said.  
  
"Ok.Ok. I have done nothing wrong by asking." Ron filled tea in his cup and begann to drink.  
  
"äh. Ron is Hermione whens Hermione coming??" asked Ginny befor she took up her cup and begann to drink.  
  
"She should be coming by 5 in the evening. Why?" Ron looked at her as if she would be a criminal.  
  
"Only to know. Its nothing." "Why is every answer I get a nothing!!!!" Ginny sighted slightly.  
  
"I go up and dress ok?" Harry asked wile he was standing up. "yeah I'll join you when I finished this cup" Ron took another gulp.  
  
...  
  
Harry closed the door behind him. He was very slow in dressing because he didn't get much sleep. Right when he wanted of his underwear the door opened.  
  
Harry turned and Ginny was standing in the door...  
  
Aurors note: I hope you all like this chapter. Pleasepleaseplease review. I am a review adictt Feel free to tell me every idea you got. If the idea is good I will use it in the story! -urukai  
  
@Brooke Lake: thanks for your review!  
  
@hP fAn Fo LyFe: thanks for your review. I will try to write longer chapters. I hasn't worked in this one. 


	4. Out of control

Disclamer: usual blabla  
  
Out of control  
  
Harry closed the door behind him. He was very slow in dressing because he didn't get much sleep. Right when he wanted of his underwear the door opened.  
  
Harry turned and Ginny was standing in the door...  
  
As fast as possible Harry took his underwear (it was half way down) on again.  
  
"Ä.O..J.." With this nonsense Ginny ran away with her head nearly as bright as the sun. Harrys head couldn't be more red he just stood there confused.  
  
What the hell.. What has she seen. Shit...  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron was standing right in front of him and had laid his hands on Harrys shoulders.  
  
"G.Ginny came in." Harry said shocked. "Oh how strange!! She came in here often when you where in what makes this visit special?" Ron said like normal a little confused. "This time I was n..n.. naked" Harry said with shaking voice. "Naked!?" Ron was squeaked "What has she seen??" "If she looked long enough.. Everything." Harry was now falling back on his bed his face in his hands. "WHAT!!! WHY DID YOU LET HER IN!!!!!!!!" "I didn't she came in herself!" Harry tried to calm down Ron. "Man you got a problem!" Ron couldn't hide his grin. "Oh yeah lets laugh at stupid Harry!! You are really a good friend!!!" "Hey calm down you don't even Know what she saw!!!" "Oh man I could kill myself!!" ....  
  
Next day Harry and Ginny couldn't even look in the eyes of each other.  
  
Hermione, who came last day evening, was no help at all she joined Ron laughing at Harry. And the worst thing was the Twins knew it and Harry had no minute without such sentences like: "Harry you can go to the bath . We will send Ginny in a minute." And Ginny had to answer stupid questions like "Is he better built then me??"  
  
....  
  
Harry couldn't stand it anymore." I am going upstairs!"  
  
"We send Ginny in a minute!!" The twins were laughing again at him.  
  
He wanted to dress in his pyjama when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Harry are you dressed??" Ginny was asking fearfully.  
  
"Yes. You can come in." Harry sat down on his bed and looked at her when she came in.  
  
"We have to talk.."  
  
Autorsnote: Thanks for the reviews to Psycho Sam, yalata, Allie and Brooke Lake. Thanks very much!!!!!! I know that this chapter is short but I will try to write a second today!!!!! 


	5. sleeping beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and unfortunately do not make money  
  
"Harry are you dressed??" Ginny was asking fearfully.  
  
"Yes. You can come in." Harry sat down on his bed and looked at her when she came in.  
  
"We have to talk.."  
  
"Yeah is suppose your r.ARGH" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, he was holding his forehead with both hands.  
  
"You can't escape talking only by pretending your scar is hurting.. Harry? HARRY!!!" as she noticed the expression of pain on his face she ran up to his and shook him but he couldn't stop screaming.  
  
"AHHHH. NOOO" suddenly Harry went quiet he was only lying on the floor shacking.  
  
"Harry!! Harry!! WE NEED HELP!! MUM DAD!!!" Ginny couldn't hold back the tears.  
  
......  
  
Harry woke up his head hurting. He had the dream again.  
  
"Ginny.Ginny!"  
  
Suddenly a really tiered Ron stood up in front if him. "Hey Harry you finally woke up!!"  
  
"Where's Ginny is she all right??" Harry shouted at Ron with his voice shaking.  
  
Ron told Harry to be quiet while pointing in the direction of Harry's bedside. Ginny was lying there half on the ground half on bed.  
  
She looks so sweet.  
  
"Thank god she's alright." "What's that about Harry??" Ron asked again with his confused look. "I dreamed of her again,.. again she was tortured." Harry's face still in pain but now also some tears slowly ran down his face.  
  
"Hey why do you always dream of her?? I am your best friend!! " "I have dreamt many times of you Ron you feel better now??" "Not really" Ron was smiling and Harry couldn't stop to grin. They both started to laugh. "Harry??" Ginny woke up and was cleaning her eyes "Harry thank god your alright" She dragged him in a tight hug. She started to cry again. Ron left the room grinning.  
  
Harry started to calm down Ginny and when he thought he could speak to her she was fast asleep. He laid back down still Ginny's arms around him. He didn't know why but he felt save with her near him. He fell asleep fast. Also in sleep he couldn't stop grinning. In the morning, when Harry, the hole Weasley family was standing at his bed. Most of them were grinning but Mrs and Mr Weasley were looking very serious. "W.What is it??" Harry asked, fear in his voice. The hole Weasley family was pointing near him on his bed. He turned his head to see what it could be. Ginny was sleeping on his side. Her arms around his left. Harry was looking at her she was so cut lying there. "Harry? Harry?!" Harry finally looked away, as he saw the Weasleys again his head went bright red. What would they say??  
  
Autorsnote: I know I know my chapters are to short. I am really sorry about that, I am really trying to write longer perhaps one fine day I will succeed. Thanks to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@Brooke Lake: Really?? You have to tell me about!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! @Philip: I can take criticism I will try to get better with that sort of thing!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! @GinnyRules: I don't know exactly which way the story will go. Perhaps it happens we will see. Thanks for reviewing!!! 


	6. suspicious moments

Disclaimer: usual blalblabla  
  
Ginny was sleeping on his side. Her arms around his left. Harry was looking at her she was so cut lying there. "Harry? Harry?!" Harry finally looked away, as he saw the Weasleys again his head went bright red. What would they say??  
  
"Ä.Ähhh..I." Suddenly Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Sweet!" All the Weasleys suddenly smiled. When they saw Harry's confused looking face they all started to laugh. "Whhhhhahhhhttsss going on here?" Ginny awoke with a yawn. All her family smiled at her. "What!?!?" Ginny looked confused at her family. Suddenly someone tipped her in the shoulder. She turned round and looked in Harry's face. He pointed at his arm and Ginny saw that she was holding it with both of her hands. She went as red as Harry and then ran out of the room.  
  
"Harry when you are ready, come down to breakfast." Mrs. Weasley was still grinning when she left the room with her family.  
  
Ron stayed and looked at Harry with a bright grin. "What is it Ron??" "You two were cute!" Ron was nearly missed by a pillow "Ha! Didn't h.." Ron wasn't able to say more, he was hit by a second pillow. In that moment Hermione came in kissed Ron on the cheek and said "Morning love." Ron's face went red" what was that??" Suddenly Hermione looked shocked. "Please tell me I haven't done that. Please tell me I am still dreaming! Harry please!" "Yes you have done it and no you are not dreaming. And you could use yourself and Ron to light a dark room!!" With this Hermione ran out of the room and Harry began to laugh. He couldn't stop and Ron was getting angry. "Stop!! You were sleeping in the same bed as my sister I should be laughing at you not you at me!!" Harry looked in Ron's eyes and Ron looked back. Then without warning Both began to roll on the floor and couldn't stop laughing.  
  
.. In the girls room: "You didn't!?!?" Ginny was looking excited on what Hermione had told her. "Yes I did its so embarrassing!" Hermione was burying her face in her pillow. "So you finally recognized that you love him. Congratulations!" "Love who??" "Ron" "You are crazy. I do not love him!" "Yes you do!!" "And what's about you and Harry" "What should be??" "Oh come on I know you love each other!" "No!! Are you nuts???" Suddenly they heared two voices that were coming from their door. "Who is there??" Suddenly the voices stopped and the persons ran up to Harry's and Ron's room. Hermione could only catch a little glimpse of the person. "Oh no." "What is it herm??" "That were the twins they were surely overhearing our conversation." "Oh no." "That's not good." "They will surely tell them!!" "Lets run before they tell them!!!"  
  
... Boys room: "Nothing true!!!" Ginny and Hermione were storming in the room and shouting this. When they looked in the boys faces the saw how red they were and turned red themselves. "SHIT!" They said it exactly the same and ran to their room.  
  
. Girls room: "Oh no..no.no." "Shit shit shit!!"  
  
Ginny leaned on the wall and was slowly gliding to the ground, while Hermione circled the room.  
  
Authors note: I know its again short but when school starts I will write more. I got the best ideas for writing when I got a subject that has absolutely nothing to do with writing!!  
  
@Brooke Lake: Oh I feel sorry for you. But perhaps he ignored it because he likes you too. If you don't like to post something like that on the net fell free to write to my email(urukai@gmx.at). How does the story continue? Did you come together?? (it must be horrible to be asked this questions by me.)  
  
Thanks again to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dancesaroundintheroomafterredingthereviews* 


	7. Romantic

. Girls room: "Oh no..no.no." "Shit shit shit!!"  
  
Ginny leaned on the wall and was slowly gliding onto the ground, while Hermione circled the room. "So what could we do." Hermione was thinking aloud. "Nothing. We can do nothing.." Ginny was trying not to imagine what Harry was thinking about her. "I think we can only wait what they do.." "WAIT??? I don't know what Harry is thinking about me. I can't stand waiting now!!!!" Hermione smiled at her. "What????" "You said you wonder what Harry is thinking. So you do like him." "Yeah of course. You are happy now?? I love him and he possibly hates me." One tear begann to take her way down her cheek. Suddenly she was pulled close to Hermione who hugged her. "It's ok. He won't hate you. I know him. He won't act any different." ... Boys room: "Oh man. She likes me. I .I didn't notice!" "Ron you are such an idiot, everyone knew. it only you didn't!" "HaHa!!! And whats about you and Ginny??" "What about that??" "She likes you .. But if you hurt her ." "I wont!! Why should I? I..I like her too" Harry didn't look in Rons face. He couldn't even imagine what Ron would think. Then he felt Rons hand on his shoulder. "It is ok. If you don't hurt her I'm ok. But god be with you if you hurt her in any way." Harry was reliefed to hear that. "And what will you do about Hermione??" "I don't know. I liked her all since the second year." "Oh. I guess we have to tell them how we fell, won't we?" "Are you nuts?? That would be such embarassing!!!!" "We can't just leave them with not knowing what we think." "Why not??" "How would you feel if some one told her about your feelings towards her and you didn't know what she was thinking about it???" "That's a point!! But what shall we do??" "Leave that to me I got a plan!!" Harry had an evil 'I know much more than you' grin on his face. "I hate it when you grin like that!"  
  
.. "HERMIONE, GINNY DOWN HERE!!!!" The girls looked at each other, they hadn't heard Harry screaming often. "Shit! Why shall we go down??" Ginny looked shocked. "Don't have a clue." They went down with a feeling in the stomach they didn't like. When they turned up in the living room the were shocked. "Oh my god..." They both held their breath, the room was full of candels, a table was standing in the middle on which also candles and dishes for four people were standing. "My ladys." Harry and Ron, which were wearing suits, stood at the door to the living room and offered their hands, which were accepted from two shocked looking girls. Ron lead Hermione to the left side of the table and Harry took Ginny to the right, where both offered them chairs and sat down beside them. "Would the ladys like to eat something??" Ron asked really polite, which shocked both of them. "Yeah, I think so." Ginny was still shocked so that Hermione had to answer the question. "Waiter!!" Harrys call was making the girls look even more shocked. Suddenly the twins appeared, also wearing suits. "You called, Sir??" "Yes. We would like to order four full meals." "They will be ready in a minute sir." With that the twins disappeared. They all enjoyed their meals, but Ginny and Hermione were having the time of their lives. After the meal Harry and Ron stood up and situated theirselfs in front of the girls. "We have to tell you something."  
  
Authors note: I will probably put some action in the next chapter. I hoped you like this one, it is my favourite chapter because I am a really romantic guy and I would like an evening like that.  
  
Yours Michael 


	8. First Love

First Love:  
  
They all enjoyed their meals, but Ginny and Hermione were having the time of their lives. After the meal Harry and Ron stood up and situated theirselfs in front of the girls. "We have to tell you something."  
  
Ginny and Hermione listened up, they were sounding very serious. "You really want to do this Ron?" Harry whispered in Rons ear who answered "I supposse so, but please don't let me fall if I faint."  
  
"Okay now lets do it."  
  
Harry and Ron both took in air. And then said together. "I love you..(Ron: Hermione!, Harry: Ginny!!)"  
  
Then they both were studying their feet.  
  
Within moments the girls hugged her boys.  
  
"I love you to.." Harry blushed when Ginny whispered this in his ear. And when he looked over to Ron he saw that his face was red too. When he looked back into Ginnys face he saw a tear running down her face, he whiped it away with his finger and smiled at her. She smiled back, and laid her head on Harrys shoulder. He felt like he could fly, it was the happyest moment in his live, his first real love. It was a perfect hug, for them,they stood there for some time, when suddenly Ron laid his hands on their shoulders, "Hey you two, I will take sleeping beauty up to her room, you should go to bed too, you stood there for nearly an hour." When Ron turned away they realised what he had meant, Hermione was sleeping on the couch. He took her gently up to his hands and begann to move carefuly to her room, he looks so happy Harry was happy that ron was so happy, and he was too. "Harry I am so tired.." Ginny fell asleeped in his hands and he took her up to her room, just like ron had done it with Hermione.  
  
When he finally reached his bed he laid down and before he fell asleep his last thought was about Ginny..  
  
Authors note: Sorry that the chapters are so short but they have to be when I want to update every day, because when I write longer chapters I wont have time for anything else. Thanks to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!  
  
@brooke lake: told you I am a romantic person, I know most boys aren't but hey I like it. Hope you like this chapter. 


	9. a beautiful morning

Ginny fell asleep in his hands and he took her up to her room, just like Ron had done it with Hermione.  
  
When he finally reached his bed he laid down and before he fell asleep his last thought was about Ginny..  
  
...  
  
When Harry awoke he saw that Ron was posing in front of the mirror. "Ron you look really silly." "Man don't fright me like that ever again, hey I am not looking silly!!!!!" "Yes you do!!!" "Oh shut up!!" "Hey why are you angry with me?? I do not make you to behave silly." ....  
  
"Oh that looks great!!" Hermione was looking at Ginny who has just put on a new t-shirt. "really?? Don't you think it is too small??" "No.. not for Harry, he will like it!!" "And what's about Ron what will you wear??" "Oh how about this??" she showed Ginny a really tight t-shirt. "Will you be able to breath??" "Oh Ginny don't be silly!!" "I am not silly!!" "Yes you are!!" Hermione was laughing as she saw Ginny's angry face. "Why are you laughing??" "You are so silly!!!" Ginny turned on the spot and ran out of the room. When she closed the door she felt someone hug her from behind. "morning Ginny!!" Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "morning." "how about a morning walk in the garden???" "Good idea!!" They went out hand in hand. Through the garden and stopped at a tree were they lied down in the grass. They lay there for nearly three hours hand in hand, Ginny slowly ran over and laid down on the side of Harry her head on his shoulder. Harry laid his hand around her and kissed her gently on the forehead, Ginny was forced to smile and laid her hands around Harry's chest. "Tomorrow we are going back to school." "yeah I know we have to go to diagon alley today, when are w going.." "HARRY GINNY WE HAVE TO GO IF WE WANT TO GET EVERYTHING!!!" it was Mrs. Weasley who was shouting for them. "Comin' mum!!! Question answered Harry??" "Yes, thanks." They strode of to the house hand in hand.  
  
Authors note: the trip to diagon alley is going to take a longer time I try to have it finished tomorrow but I don't know if I can do it. Thanks to all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@hP fAn Fo LyFe: I believe there is the right person for everybody, I am like them and if one man is then there are more  
  
@TigressAngel: it is really nice of you to apologize but it is ok I know I am making many mistakes, I am from Austria and I am normally speaking German so I will probably make some mistakes, but I will try to get better I would like to get you as a beta reader if you wan to.  
  
Yours Urukai(Michael) 


	10. shopping tour

Mrs. Weasley who was shouting for them. "Coming' mum!!! Question answered Harry??" "Yes, thanks." They strode of to the house hand in hand.  
  
.... Diagon Alley:  
  
"Ok lets split up and get everything ok??" Mrs. Weasley suggested that so they would be faster. "I am going with Harry!!" with that Harry and Ginny strode of. "I take Ron!!" Hermione took rons hand and pulled him away. "I take George!!" Fred said grinning and took Georges hand. "Ok than I will take you my love." Mr. Weasly said looking in Mrs. Weasleys eyes.  
  
... Harry and Ginny: "So what do you need??" Harry looked at his list when he questioned Ginny. "Only a book for Defence against the dark arts, and you??" Ginny was still holding Harry's hand and looked perfectly pleased by it. "Not much, two books some ink and you!" Harry gave Ginny a gentle kiss on the cheek. "ooh that's nice from you!!" Ginny said returning the kiss. "Potter!" said a voice Harry knew too well. "Malfoy, how's your father??" Malfoys face became red with anger. "I see you are still with that weaslys, now that your stupid Godfath." he couldn't say more because Harry hit him hard in the face. "Don't you dare talk about Sirius!!!!" Harry has pointed his wand at Malfoy who stood up and went away with a smile on his face, Harry knew it wasn't good when Malfoy smiled, he then got a idea, a bad idea for Harry. "Harry why did you do that." Ginny noticed that Harry was still very depressed about Sirius death. "Oh Harry its ok, just don't think about it." Ginny hugged her boyfriend who returned the hug slowly. So the stood there for some time, when Harry broke the silence, "Lets get everything and then go to where we will meet the others." For the time they were shopping they didn't talk very much, but Ginny held Harry's hand all the time, which made him fell a little better.  
  
Ron and Hermione: "So how many books do you want to buy??" Ron asked because he was carrying about fifteen books that they didn't need for school. "Oh we got everything we only need the school books." Hermione said it as if it would be perfectly normal. "What!?!?! We don't need this books for school???" Ron nearly dropped half of the books. "Yeah, but I will read them to know what you don't know and help you out." Hermione ended her speech with a small kiss. "Oh well don't you need more books???"  
  
Authors note: Sorry for not posting, I noticed that I am not able to post every day, but I will post as often as I can. You won't post on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays because I got school till evening on this days, and then there is also the homework.. And there is also my girlfriend who is mad about me, because I told her that I wont stop writing this story (she doen't like when I write in my free time and don't spend the time with her)and I think we wont be together much longer... So to happier things: Thanks for all reviews!!!!! Hope you still like the story!!!!! 


	11. hidden powers

"What!?!?! We don't need this books for school???" Ron nearly dropped half of the books. "Yes, but I will read them to know what you don't know and help you out." Hermione ended her speech with a small kiss. "Oh well don't you need more books???" .. When they came home they were all very tired so they went to bed early, but Ron and Harry couldn't sleep so they talked about what they had done in diagon alley, They talked til midnight. Then, Ron fell asleep and Harry soon afterwards .. The next day they were brought to the Hogwarts Express by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Before they were allowed to get in the train they all got a hug from Mrs. Weasley "And you all take care of yourself and eachother ok!?" Mrs.Weasley didn't say this as a question. It was rather a command. "We will." They all together said and then hurried to get in to the train. They got their own compartment and sat there, Ginny's head lying on Harry's knees. She was looking in his eyes, while Harry was gently moving some hair away from her face. On the other side, Hermione sat on Ron's knees and was sleeping in Ron's arms. When Ginny also fell assleep Harry and Ron begann to talk. "I hope the new Defence against dark Arts teacher is nice, I hope he isn't like Lockhart." Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. Harry couldn't help but to grin "I don't think there is another Lockhart in this world" "Hopefully not!!" Ron said now also laughing. Then the compartment door opened and seamus and neville stood in the door. "Oh we didn't want to interrupt you!" Seamus said with a grin that stated before-you-stand-up-the-whole-school-will-know. Then the door was shut again and they heared Seamus run to the next door and tell hastily what he saw. This continued "Oh man! This will be really embarassing!" Harry wasn't looking pleased. "So we are who everyone on the train will talk about this year." Ron was looking rather angry about it. In the next hour many peoples opened the door and shut it after a few seconds and then started to giggle. "I thought it would be like that." Harry said while gently touching Ginny's cheek. "We could take money for pictures its like'Harry Potter and his first Girlfriend only 10 knutts!!!!'"Ron was laughing while he suggested it. Then the train began to slow down and eventually stood still. "What's that about?!" Ron said nervously. Harry stood up and lay Ginny gently down on the seat, gave her a kiss and then turned to ron. "Take care of Hinny and Hermione. And ,of course yourself. 'If there is any danger, take them away." Harry said looking sirious. "What's this about Harry?" "Voldemort..I can feel it's him." With this Harry ran out of the train on the field beside the train. When Ron saw out of the window he noticed that there where about a dozen Death Eaters on the field. "Oh no," Ron said that so loud that Ginny woke up. "Ron what is it? Ron? RON!!" Ron didn't react when Ginny screamed at him, but he had a look of shock on his face. Ginny stood up and saw what was out there then ran out of the train. Ron tried to catch her arm but missed it and he didn't want to leave Hermione. .. On the field: "Potter, you're coming out this will make it much easier." The croud of the Death Eaters parted and Voldemort was walking in the front. "Don't think It will be easy." Harry was pointing his wand at Voldemort. "Is that your army coming??" "What??" Harry turned and saw ginny which was running towards him. "NOOOOO!!" Harry cried when he saw curses pass him and hitting Ginny who first fell to her knee and the fell to the ground entirely. Ron and Hermione ran out of the train and tried to wake her, but they couldn't.. she was hit by the death curse. Harry felt the anger and the pain inside him, slowly a strange green light was all around him. Voldemort looked at him with shooked face. "No that can't be.." Then he and some deatheaters disapparated but some were hit by the green light and dropped to the ground..dead. Then Harry ran to Ginny. "NO Ginny!!!" He was holding her in his arms. Ron already held Hermione in his arms both crying hardly. "Its not your fault Harry.." Ron tried to ease harry's pain. "IT IS MY FAULT!!!!" Harry shouted at him with tears all over his face. Suddenly he was shining with green light that parted and one half hit Ginny's body. Harry dropped tp the ground. Ron ran over to him and felt his pulse. "He is alive." He said with some relief. Then suddenly Ginny opened her eyes. "What happened??" She looked in Ron's eyes which were filled with shock and tears. Then she was hugged by Ron and Hermione. "Hey what happened??" "You..You.. were hit by the death curse.." Hermione said still crying. "That can't be. I would be dead." Then Ginny saw harry. "HARRY!!" she escqaped the hugs of Hermione and Ron and pulled Harry in her arms. "He is alive, he somehow killed half of the deatheaters and brought you back to life." "Tell me later get some help!!!!!!!"Ginny screamed at her brother who ran away in the second he saw her face.  
  
Authors note: In this chapter are a lot of tears because I fell apart with my girlfriend(I saw her kissing a friend of mine*grr*). Special thanks to my beta reader(who is possibly the best). And thanks to all reviewers. @Gretchy Stretchy: i would but we live on different really far away. @Gina: please tell me the name of the story when it is on, I would be happy to read it!!! 


	12. tears

He is alive. He somehow killed half of the Death eaters and brought you back to life." "Tell me later get some help!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed at her brother who ran away in the second he saw her face. He came back running with Remus Lupin who was on the train because he was the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor (I wanted him back). "How is he??" Remus asked this while kneeing down beside Harry. "I think he is ok." Ginny said tears running down her face (Hermione had told her what had happened). "I sent my owl to Dumbledore, he will be here soon." With the moment Remus finished the sentence Dumbledore landed next to them on his broom. "I will take Mr. Potter to Hogwarts" he pulled an old watch out of his pocket, which was obliviously a port key." You should come too Miss Weasley. Remus, please take care of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley" Remus and Ginny nodded and then took up her and Harry's arm to touch the port key. With by the next second they disappeared. "Here take this chocolate, it will help." Remus said while handing out to bars. Ron began to eat and in the moment he saw that Hermione didn't because she was still in shock he feed some chocolate to her, till she was able to eat herself. Then Lupin took them back to the train, the rest of the journey they didn't say a word and when they arrived at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was already waiting for them at the entrance. "I suppose you want to visit Mr. Potter. So follow me." With that the Professor turned and strode away. Ron and Hermione followed. They arrived at the hospital wing with a bad feeling. When they entered they saw Ginny sitting beside Harry's bed holding his hand. "I think you all would like to know how it is that Ginny is still alive." Dumbledore said with a worried voice. All of them, now standing at Harry's bed, nodded. "It was a really powerful spell not even me or Voldemort are able to do. It is mostly a spell you can't learn, a spell that you can only do if you are fully loving someone who is getting killed by someone you really hate and you can only do it if you are born with the ability, it happened when you Miss Weasley were hit by the spell, Harry was loving you so much that he hated Voldemort because he took you from him, and so this happened, but normally at the end the performer dies and the person who died lives again." Dumbledore was looking even more worried. "I don't know why Harry is still alive. He normally has to be dead." Ginny was now crying harder than ever, which made Hermione and Ron take her in their arms. "I have to go to the sorting ceremony. You can stay here if you want to." Dumbledore didn't expect that they would go to the feast not even if he would tell them to. So it happened that they all stayed at the hospital wing till midnight. Then Hermione felt tired and Ron took her to the Gryffindor tower, he also took Ginny who didn't feel able to resist. But back in her room she couldn't sleep and so she went back to the hospital wing and sat down beside Harry's bed. She was about to fall asleep when a blanket was pulled over her shoulders. She turned around and saw a rather sleepy looking Hermione, and Ron who was looking really tired as well. They lay down on a bed beside Harry, Hermione in Ron's arms. They all fell asleep after an hour and Ginny after two. In the morning Ron and Hermione were woken by crying. When they looked from where it was coming they saw that Harry was up and Ginny and they were crying in each other's arms. "I missed you..."  
  
authors note: still a little depressing. You know why.. @T.V. Addict: thanks for trying cheering me up, but it is a hard time for me, because I was realy in love with her and one of my est friends betrayded me, it wont be easy to forget about that.. Thanks to all reviewers!!!!! 


	13. back together

"I missed you..."  
  
They both didn't want to let go of each other. Hermione and Ron joined them hugging but they didn't join very long, they couldn't hold on for so long as Harry and Ginny. They were standing in the room and nothing could touch them. Ron and Hermione were sitting hand in hand on the be next to Harry and Ginny. When they parted they couldn't stay long that way and when they were about to hug again Ron took Harry and placed him on a bed and Ginny to the next one. "You have to sleep, both of you!!" Ron said this with real concern in his voice. Then he sat next to Ginny and punched her softly on the shoulder. "Au" Harry and Ginny said. "What the hell?!? I haven't done anything to you Harry!!" Ron said with a little confused look. "Wait" Hermione said and took a needle from the bedside table of harrys bed. Then she pocked it in harrys finger. "AU!!" Ginny was holding her finger, there was a stain on the exactly point where hermione pocked Harry. "Interesting!!" Hermione was scratching her head as if she was thinking of something. "What are you thinking about sweety?" Ron said while massaging Hermiones shoulders. She laid back her Head closed her eyes and then groaned slightly. "I thought that everything that hurts Harry also hurts Ginny and the way back.. AU!!!" Hermione was screaming in pain because Ron was so shocked at here saying that her massaged to hard. "W.W.What???" Harry said with concerned voice. "That can't be!!!" Ginny was looking really shocked. "Well. we have to ask Dumbledore." With that Hermione got out of the room. Harry pocked him self in the side and Ginny jumped up in bed. "So it is true." Harry was looking rather shocked. Suddenly Ginny began to poke herself in the side and Harry jumped in bed. "HEY!!! For what was that???" when Harry saw that Ginny was giggling he poked himself some times. "You're so mean!!" Now it was Harry's time to laugh. "THAT IS NO GAME!!!!" Ron was seething with anger. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION!!!" They both sat on their bed and were doing hard not to giggle. When Harry started to tickle himself, he and Ginny burst out laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Ron was now weasly red in face. "We know that it is not funny, but why shouldn't we have fun about it???" Harry was saying this while tickling his own food. And Ginny was holding her hand over her mouth and trying really hard not to burst out laughing. ""YOU ARE SUCH IDIOTS!!!!" Ron was now going out of the door and nearly bumping in Dumbledore. "Oh sorry!!" Ron was still red in face from screaming. "No problem Mr.Weasley!" Dumbledore and Hermione walked in and they saw Harry laughing and tickling himself and Ginny was clunching her stomach and was laughing hard. "Mr.Potter, Mrs. Weasley??" Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the situation. "S..S..Sorry Professor.." Ginny managed to say between laughing. "Oh no problem. You two are enjoying yourself??" Dumbledore was grinning softly. "Sorry Professor." Harry said while looking down on his feet. "Mrs.Granger told me everything about you're.problem." Dumbledore said while his face went to a concerned look. "Ä.Ähm ok so what do you think i..it could be??" Harry said sometimes suddenly jumping and clunching his side. Ron sent a angry look to the giggling Ginny, after that she went quiet. "Well I think that Mr. Potter has sent some of his own live in Mrs. Weasley and now they are.. how could I say. connected with their feelings.. the physical ones." Ron looked horror-struck, as did Harry and Ginny. Ron was first to have back his voice "W..Will it be permanent??" All looked at Dumbledore with hope in their faces. "Well we don't know, but I hope so.." dumbledore said. "YOU HOPE!??!!?!" Ron was shouting at dumbledore and he knew it wasn't right but he felt like it how could he say that he hoped it? "Well mr. Weasley, I think it is a side effect of the live given from Harry to Ginny and I think this can only end if both effects end." Now all of them were really shocked, but Harry saw that Ginny was bear crying and so he got up, sat down on her bed and pulled her into a hug. "We will get trough this...together."  
  
The next day: "I think you are ready to go to school today." said mrs. pomfrey while pushing the white curtains from their beds away. "MR:POTTER!!! What exactly are you doing in Mrs. Weasleys bed??" Mrs.Pomfrey was really angry, but Harry and Ginny only blushed. "Ähm..Ähm..sleep?" Harry said this very carefully ready to run away, and Ginny tried hard not to laugh. "Well. you two dress and go to the great hall!" Mrs.Pomfrey went away with an angry look still on her face. "I think we should dress up then!" Ginny said with a tired look on her face. "Well then I will dress you up.." Harry said with the potter grin, and started to pull of Ginny's clothes. "Oh well I think I am still to weak to dress myself." Ginny also had a grin on her face, Harry pulled down her trousers and started to kiss her stomach gently. "uhh, that helps." Ginny groaned slightly when Harry went up to her neck kissing every point when passing. "Ähm..." someone said behind them.  
  
#Authors note: well i am really sorry that i couldn#t post earlyer, but i had such stress at school... and please don#t be cruel about mistakes in the story, my beta reader is away and so I got nobody to read over my story. Thanks for all reviews!!!!  
  
i-h8-sclub: well maybe you could post your reviews in german, would be fun! Hermionegreen: i can't let harry die, inny would run amok.... Babeydoll: whats the name of the story, would like to red it Amanda: Thanks!!!  
  
Another thanks to all reviewers!!!! 


	14. Happy side

"Uhh, that helps." Ginny groaned slightly when Harry went up to her neck kissing every point when passing. "Ähm..." someone said behind them. "What exactly do you think you are doing??" Prof. McGonagal stood behind them and looked angry at the scene, Ginny was standing only in her pants and bra and Harry was kneeling in front of her and his head was in front of her hips, it looked like they wanted to do something not allowed in the hospital wing. "Professor its not like it looks!!" Ginny tried hard to explain while she and Harry blushed, Harry was still kneeling in front of Ginny in shock. "Well, twenty points from griffindor. And now Mr.Pottter get up and dress in the next room, and you Mrs.Weasley put on your robes, I want to see you both in 5 minutes in the great hall for breakfast!!" Prof. McGonagal was heading out of the Hospital wing still angry. "Well the first day out of bed and you are having trouble already!" Ginny said this why trying hard to look like Prof. McGonagal. "Well Virgina weasley, it is not only my problem, isn't it??" Harry grinned all over his face. "Well ..no but you are the bigger part of it!!!!" Ginny said with a sly look on her face. "Oh yeah anything goes wrong why don't blame it on Potter!!!" Harry hid his face in his hands and did like he was crying. "Oh Harry.. I am sorry I didn't mean to." Ginny knelt down beside him and suddenly he pulled her in a hug and kissed her. When they parted Ginny said" You are so mean Harry, I was really concerned about you.." "Well I can't do anything right." Harry played hurt Harry again, but this time Ginny only took a pillow and shoot it at her friend. "AU!! He why do you.." Harry couldn't finish his sentence because another pillow hit him hard in the face, "HEY!!!" Harry took up one pillow and smashed it in Ginny's direction, but she caught it with the reflexes of a seeker, and shoot it back at Harry, who avoided it with his well trained Quidditch reflexes. It was great fun for both of them when Ron cleared his voice behind them." Well I don't think Prof mcgonagal said that you two should be down in. about twenty seconds" they gave a rush and Ron was surprised that they came into the great hall in the right time. "Oh.. Well, this should be fun." Ron was grinning brightly when Harry opened the door to the great hall, He opened the door and all faces turned to him then suddenly the hall erupted with cheers for Harry, Ginny took hold of his right arm, he smiled at her while blushing heavily. Well it wasn't the whole hall, the slytherins sat there and sent Harry evil looks, when Harry eventually got to his seat nearly the whole hall was standing behind him and watched him closely, while Colin of course took many pictures. "You are a hero Harry, for saving me , thank you" with that Ginny gave him a small peek on his cheek, but Harry took the opportunity to pull her tight in his arms and kiss her passionately. The whole group behind Harry was filled with Ohhhhs and most girls giggled, but some also began to sob, some boys looked angry at Harry, and he heard some comments like" Why is he so lucky to get her?" "He always gets the best girls." Ron and Hermione were sitting opposite them and Ron whispered to hermione" That's not right I got the best!!" Herione blushed slightly and then kissed Ron, the hall erupted in ohhs again, hermione Ron and rons hair had then the nearly same colour.  
  
Authors note: well its kind of short but I couldn't do it much longer because I had so much homework, and I am talking to a friend on the telephone for nearly two hours every day, so please don't be mad with me. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Winky55: i tried to but somehow it doesn't work Princesses of Cliche: i will resd your story as soon as i got time Anna: für dieses kapitel hab ich cirka 30min geschrieben Thanks to all reviewers!!!!! 


	15. authors note

I would like to know how many of you would like me to continiue this story, i am working on a new one, but if many of you want me to continiue this one I will, Everything for the fans*gg* Yours Grip 


	16. Sickness

The next morning Harry felt sick and went to the hoaspital wing, when he told ron he would go he said he would walk him. When they arrived there they found Ginny with hermione already there. "Hey 'mione" Ron called. Hermione turned and looked worried. "Whats up?" Ron asked. "Ginnys feeling sick and Madam pomfrey cant tell what it is." Hermione told them while Harry sat down on a nearby bed. Just in that moment the matron entered, "Well who do we have here, harry potter. I thought the next qudditch match is in 4 month?" Madam pomfrey said while eyeing harry. "I am feeling sick and thought you would know what it is." Harry replied grimasing and holding his stomach, as was ginny. Madam Pomfrey checked him and told "It is an ordinary stomach ache, you ate to much! I think it is also why miss weasly feels bad." Madam pomfry said grinning. "You!!" Ginny said while punching harrys shoulder "AU!" she exclaimed while rubbing her own shoulder. "you shouldn't hurt yourself gin" Harry said smirking. "Hmpf" Ginny said while sitting down with a thud. "I cant hurt you without hurting myself..that's not fair!" Harry laught out when she said that.  
  
The next day at breakfast:  
  
"What have you got first today Gin?" Ron asked While stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. "Care of Magical Creatures. And you?" Ginny asked while she buttered her bread. "defentsch agaitscht tsche thark artsch" Ron said with full mouth. "Ron this is disgusting!" Hermione said after this ron looked down on his plae blushing, wich made Harry and Ginny laugh hard. This earned them death glares from Hermione, which made them only laughing harder.  
  
The day went by without any surprises and they all went to bed early to be ready for the next day. When Harry woke up he felt really bad and when ron asked him if he was alright he just snapped at him. He was grumpy all morning. "'Mione do you know whats on with harry?" Ron asked eyeing Harry who was shouting at a firt year. "It's the time of the month." Hermione said while reading farther in her book. "Äh mione don't know if you know but harry is male." Ron said looking a little confused. "Well he does feel what Ginny feels, and it is her time." Hermione told him. "oh. that's bad.." Ron said. Ginny came down the stair and shouted at everyone who spoke to her. Harry walked up to her and said "morning gin" "morning harry" "feeling bad?" "Well yes.. you know womenproblems." Ginny said sitting down on a sofa. "Yeah I know how it feels." Harry said while sitting down beside her. "And how would you bloody know?" Ginny snapped at him. "Because it is our time of the month." Her said a confussed looking Ginny. "Our time?. OH! OUR!" Ron walked over to them and said"Hey harry ginny!" "WHAT!!!?!?!?!" they said in unsion. "Äh.Ähm.ah.nothing" Ron made his way quickly back to hermione.  
  
Authorsnote: I know its short but I have to do much for school. If anyone wants to be my beta reader please tell me! 


End file.
